disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merida/Gallery
Images of Princess Merida. Animation merida01.jpg|Merida Merida sitting down.jpg Merida-valente-pixar.jpg Merida web small.jpg|Official artwork of Merida bravetrailer-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg B954_8cs.sel16.6.jpg Stitch-kingdom-merida.jpg|Merida merida-brave-movie-image.jpg|1st CGI pic of Princess Merida Bravequiltart.png childmerida.jpg|Merida as a child Youngmeridafergusandelinor.png|Young Merida learning archery from Fergus Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg brave-movie-image-merida-swordfight.jpg B22a_27cs.sel16.44.jpg|Merida marching in. meridawakingup.png meridadancing.png|Merida dancing down the stairs past the servants meridaridinginwind.png meridalookingup.png B22b_38bcs.sel16.24.jpg meridaclimbing.png|Merida climbing meridatapestry.png brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg meridaangry.png NewHeroTapestry1_colorstairs.jpg|Merida in the family tapestry meridafacepalm.JPG|Merida facepalming princess-merida-kelly-macdonald-in-brave.jpg|Merida is not amused brave-banner-no-wait-says-merida.jpg B125_57acs.sel16.113.jpg|"I am Merida" tumblr_mpw8iz1eWa1r1ogfco9_1280.jpg|"Firstborn desendent of clan DonBluch" 260x195.jpg brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-48_tn.jpg Merida poised to shoot an arrow.png|Merida poised to shoot an arrow brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg Princess Merida.jpg brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-53_tn.jpg meridaarguing.png|Merida arguing with Elinor about her action Merida ripping the family tapestry in anger.png|Merida ripping the family tapestry in anger Meridacrying.PNG|Merida crying Merida fallen.png|Merida on the ground brave-merida-blue.jpg brave-MeridaTakesOff_print_3_17_11-special16-R_rgb1-560x232.jpg|Merida concept art B175_31cs.sel16.67.jpg|Merida and the Witch's talking crow meridanecklace.png|Merida offering the Witch her necklace for a spell B220_15cs.key16.49.jpg|Merida and her mother. Elinorsick.png whyabear.png meridaroaredinface.png|Merida being roared in the face by Elinor youngmeridaandmom.jpg|Young Merida and Elinor brave_mother_bear_bow.jpg|Merida hunting for fish while Elinor watches brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6310.jpg|Merida not amused meridasmile.jpg brave_mother_bear_forest.jpg|Merida following Elinor unaware she turned wild Brave-disney-princess-30546983-1600-872.jpg|Elinor and Merida following the Will O' the Wisps 1 Bear.jpg|Merida and Elinor following the Will O' the Wisps 2 meridaafraid.png|Turning to see Mor'du Meet-Mordu-brave-30492846-632-264.jpg|Merida confronting Mor'du Drama.jpg meridagiddy.png meridareachingsword.png|Merida reaching for a sword to defend her mother 540874 432578753440867 1948221185 n-1-.jpg B790_49fcs.sel16.37.jpg|Merida protecting Elinor Meridamordu.jpg|Merida pinned down by Mor'du about to be eaten Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9237.jpg meridagasp.png|Merida gasping at the second sunrise Merida reconciling with Elinor.png|Merida reconciling with Elinor brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9629.jpg|Merida realizing Elinor is human again Merida happy that her mother is back.png|Merida happy that her mother is back tumblr_mjxik2znlB1qiu7yxo1_500.png|Merida being kissed by Elinor familyuntied.png|Human Elinor, Merida, and Fergus united brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9780.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9837.jpg.jpg BraveMeridaElinorBeartapestry.jpg|Merida and Elinor as a Bear in a new tapestry Merida&lordssons.jpg|Merida disgusted by Wee Dingwall's kisses Wavinggoodbye.png|Fergus, Merida, Elinor, and Maudie waving goodbye to the Lords elinorandmerida.png|Elinor and Merida riding on their horses Disney Princess merida-princess1.jpg|Princess Merida's new design pdm_04._V370450320_.jpg Disney-Princess-MERIDA-ROYAL-DEBUT-STANDEE-STAND-UP.jpg meridapose3.jpg Picture1hddasd.png|Merida without sparkles meridapose2.jpg Merida-s-Coronation-Invitation-disney-princess-34327441-600-559.jpg|Merida's coronation is on May 11, 2013 pgp-1844_11.jpg tumblr_mf8k94aMjJ1qdfv3oo1_500.jpg|Merida the official Disney Princess 943202_532913510099581_1059053386_n.jpg 71CiGH2.jpg Merida Official Princess.jpg Merida-joins-the-Royal-Court-disney-princess-34448937-2500-2000.jpg|welcoming merida to the disney princess line up 554512_10m4302620_1182212377_n.jpg|Merida with the Disney Princesses ozI9E.png|Disney Princess Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34121126-661-465.jpg Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422675-1024-1024.jpg|Merida with Jasmine and Cinderella Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422674-994-988.jpg|Merida with Tiana, Belle, Jasmine, & Rapunzel rtdhtyh.png 81rmU-3PfWL. SL1500 .jpg|Merida with Tiana and Rapunzel Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420072-204-300.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420074-444-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420066-362-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420069-351-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420075-419-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420065-499-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420068-362-500.jpg tumblr_mrekane4s81sovvpxo1_1280.jpg bravestorybookending.jpg Merida redesign.png DP-Merida.jpg|Merida in the official website Posters and Wallpapers Brave-Apple-Poster.jpg|Western Movie Poster Pixar-Brave2.jpg|Russian Movie Poster Bravepostermerida.png|Japanese Movie Poster brave-italy-poster2.jpg|Italian Movie Poster draft_lens19378404module158642949photo_13349070270-a_a_a.jpg Brave-Merida-Wallpaper.jpg Brave-Chinese-Wallpapers-brave-31446656-1920-1080.jpg|Merida Chinese Wallpaper Brave-4-485x728.jpg Brave-Merida-brave-32908223-1440-900.png Brave-brave-31248128-1600-900-1024x576.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances Princess mérida.jpg|Princess Merida Merida.jpg|Princess Merida and Bear Cubs at Magic Kingdom Arrow-550x386.jpg|Princess Merida in a special appearence at Epcot Merida Disneyland.jpg merida_feld_entertainment.jpg|Merida in Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After meridadisneyonice.png|Merida posing with Ariel, Rapunzel, and Belle in Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After 8727999039_f53c4d7f27.jpg 8727999663_df46520124_z.jpg 8727999729_d99f2a0152.jpg 8727999989_71126e3dba_z.jpg 8729118478_fcbd5274e9.jpg 8729118708_6a7b24d8f6_z.jpg 8729118794_4d12dc1eaf_z.jpg|Merida was officially crowned as the eleventh Disney Princess at Disney World's Magic Kingdom on May 11, 2013. 8729119168_dce66fb71a.jpg|Merida's mother places the crown on her daughter's head. 8727998881 8760707867.jpg|Merida with the other Disney Princesses. Concept Art Merida Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Merida readying her bow and arrow, by Matt Nolte. Merida_dress_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Merida in her extremely tight dress. EpilogueDress6.jpg|Merida by Matt Nolte. Matt_ElinorMeridaHair_01.jpg|Merida and Elinor, by Matt Nolte. brave-concept-art-disney-princess-24947562-500-343.jpg|Merida confronts Elinor, by Matt Nolte. Angus With Merida Concept Art.jpg|Merida kisses Angus, by Matt Nolte. Brave-merida.jpg|Concept art of Merida by Steve Pilcher. BRAVE-Concept-Art-Merida-Wide-Shot.jpg|Warrior Merida by Steve Pilcher. Brave-M_pubstill_B_RGB_3_24_2011_special16_rgb.jpg|Concept art of Merida aiming her arrow while on Angus's back, by Steve Pilcher. brave-Stones_pubstill_A_RGB_3_24_2011_-special16-R_rgb1-560x247.jpg|Merida at the Standing Stones, by Steve Pilcher MeridaSP.jpg|Merida concept by Steve Purcell. MeridaAngusCG.jpg|Merida and Angus by Carter Goodrich. MeridaBowCG.jpg|Merida drawing her bow, by Carter Goodrich. Brave tapestry concept.jpg Merchandise Disney-princess-merida-toddler-doll.jpg|Princess Merida toddler doll Princess mérida doll.png merida with angus.jpg|Merida and Angus 519HE1DujJL._SL500_SS500_.jpg|Merida doll Classic Disney Princess Merida Doll - 12''.jpeg Ultimate Disney Princess Collection.jpg|Disney Princess Ultimate Doll Collection featuring Merida Mérida pin.jpg Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida Sitting with Her Bow.jpeg Disney Store Europe - Brave.jpeg DSF - El Capitan Marquee - Disney Pixar's Brave.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Angus.jpeg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida Leaning on Her Arrow.jpeg DSF - Disney Pixar's Brave Princess Merida Stainglass Pin.jpeg DLP - Brave - Merida - Celtic Knot.jpeg merida shoes.jpg Disney-Princess-Merida-Jewelry-Set.jpeg brave_merida_jewelry_box_closed.jpg Merida Jewelry Box - Brave Open.jpeg Merida Archery Set 2.jpeg Merida Archery Set 3.jpeg Brave Merida Placemat.jpeg Merida Mini Bean Bag Plush - 12''.jpeg Merida Beach Towel - Brave - Personalizable.jpeg Merida Flip Flop for Girls.jpeg Merida Tee for Girls.jpeg Brave Merida Disney Pixar Princess Pop! Vinyl Figure.jpg Limited Edition Brave Merida Figure.jpeg Brave Merida Snowglobe.jpeg Limited Edition Merida Doll -- 18'' H.jpeg Limited Edition Brave Merida Figure 2.jpeg DSF - Happy Mother's Day 2013 - Brave (Surprise Pin).jpeg Princess Merida Christmas Decoration.jpg Category:Character galleries